Behemoths
Behemoths are horrible creatures cast down on the planet by the gods to punish it's inhabitants. Often times summoned by Gods of Darkness and Destruction to aid them with a world's end, these horrid beasts are only bread for complete world annihilation. There are normal Behemoths, creatures that are more feral beast like and have nearly animalistic intelligence, and then there are the World Eaters, a class of intelligent machine like behemoths controlled directly by the gods. Occasionally Behemoths whom have been asleep for years will reawaken from their ancient sleep and wreak havoc on the world again. = Behemoth = The most general sort of Behemoth there is, the Behemoth is a huge and furry engine of destruction that can survive in nearly any climate, but is better inclined to frigid areas. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/magical-beasts/behemoth/behemoth-thunder The behemoth uses the statistics for a Thunder Behemoth almost exactly save for the following changes. The Behemoth possesses the Evilities Violence, and Revival. As such, it gains a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls and when it reaches 25% of it's hit points, it can cast as a free action at the end of the round, a health spell that heals 150 hit points. In addition it is completely immune to ice damage instead of fire. Once per day it can produce the effects of a maximized Dragon Nova technique that deals ice damage, it's DC is 34. = Giga Beast = Powerful lizard like creatures similar to Dragons, Giga Beasts are massive dinosaurs of insane power and ability. They are practically invincible and possess a nearly impenetrable hide. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/magical-beasts/behemoth/behemoth-thunder The Giga Beast uses the statistics for a Thunder Behemoth almost exactly save for the following changes. The Behemoth possesses the Evilities Violence, Last Line, and Revival. As such, it gains a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls and when it reaches 25% of it's hit points, it gains a +6 bonus to armor class and it can cast as a free action at the end of the round, a health spell that heals 150 hit points. Once per day it can produce the effects of a maximized Roar technique that deals fire damage, it's DC is 32. = Prikatonkheires = Towering abominations made from thousands of prinny bodies. It is unknown how they come to be, but it is believed that it happens when too many prinnies try to atone for their sins, but have not paid their full penance. Prikatonkheries ar every rare and incredibly powerful. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/outsiders/titan-hekatonkheires The Prikatonkheries uses the statistics for a Hekatonheries, save for the following changes. The Prikatonkheries possesses the feat Nuclear Dood as a bonus feat, save it uses it's strength modifier instead of it's dexterity modifier. It also possesses the Evility Super Prinny bomb (Deals 24d10+19 in a 30 foot area burst when it lands and explodes. DC: 38 Reflex save Halves). It also possesses the evility Revival giving it 150 hit points at the end of the round if it's hit points are lower than 144. When the Prikatonkheries lands with it's Planar Leap, It can choose to land Fatally (Or if it kills it's self with it's leap damage) it's Super Prinny bomb damage adds into the Prikatonkheries damage. The Prikatonkheries possesses the following Techniques. Prinny Barrage Usable 8 times a day, Volcanic Prinny DC: 33 Usable three times a day, and Pringer Beam DC: 35 Usable once a day = World Eaters = World Eaters